Starfire's and Robin's Love Conflict
by iamkoold
Summary: It's another day in the life of the Titans, until a mysterious hero comes to save the day. The mysterious boy get invovled in Starfire's and Robin's love affair by flirting with Starfire. What will Robin do? Three Chapters yAy!
1. Mysterious Hero

Starfire's and Robin's Love Conflict

Chapter 1 Mysterious Hero

Starfire and Robin are members of the Teen Titans. They're best of friends and awesome crime-fighters. Those two along with Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, save Jump City from the evils that lurk in it's shadowy (I don't think It's a word) mist. Both Star and Robin feel sort of love friction between each other which they don't seem to realize is there. With all that they been through, they supported each other through the greatest to the worst of times. They didn't feel the love between them until one day…

While they were patrolling the city from their usual pizza hang-out, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing what get on their pizza, Raven ignored them by reading her book, and Starfire and Robin were just watching them argue.

"Robin, I am yet to understand why Beast Boy and Cyborg continue to fight over what to make our pizza."

"Me too, eventually, they tire of arguing and we get half and half like we always do."

After a few minutes, Both BB and Cyborg ran out of breath.

"Are you done?" said the Boy Wonder.

"Yea." they both say exhausted.

"Okay, let's get our usual"

At that moment, BOOM! an explosion from across town.

"What was that?" exclaimed Cyborg.

"I don't know, but we better find out, TITANS GO!"

The Team rushed to the T-Car and Robin rushed to his Cycle and was off in a dash. The explosion were getting louder as the team drew closer. They approach to see Fang ( You Know, Kitten's Boyfriend) shooting rockets at different stores nearby.

"Freeze" Yelled Robin, as he got off his cycle. The Others got out off the car. Fang just shot a rocket at their direction. The Titans avoided it while the car got trashed.

"OH MAN, MY CAR!" Said Cyborg, "Your going to pay for that."

Cyborg launched his cannon at Fang by he avoided it. Fang retaliated with a rocket attack on Cyborg. And Beast Boy and Raven were making their attack when fang shot his spider mucus and hit Beast Boy.

"Oh Man , Not Again" Beast Boy said in disgust. Raven made her Attack.

"Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Slinging two buses at him. Fang seemed buried in the buses, but he quickly pops out and hits Raven with a rocket. He then ran away to avoid getting beaten up by the other two Titans.

"We have to get him!" Yelled Robin as he got to his bike.

"No, I will give chase to Fang, you just follow my trail." Said Starfire.

"Can't argue with you. Let's Go."

The two gave chase to the Spider-Headed Freak. Starfire leading and Robin behind. Fang shot rockets to try and slow them. But they avoided every one. Then he shot a paralyzing dart and Hit Starfire and she began to fall to her doom.

"STARFIRE!" Robin quickly used his grappling hook to get him into the air to catch Starfire. As he was getting closer to Starfire another Shadowy figure comes and catches her.

"Huh?"

Starfire and the Figure Lands on the ground and Robin lands staring at this strange person in black. He lays Starfire down and uses his grappling hook to climb the building. Robin saw the figure run off, however his mind was set on Starfire. He Remembered what Star did when he was like that, so he did the same to Starfire.

"Thank You Robin for Helping Me"

"No Problem, Star, I am Always willing to help."

Cyborg, BB, And Raven Caught up to their friends.

"Did you get him?" asked Cyborg.

"No," said Robin, "He got away."

"OR DID HE?" a voice from the roof.

Falling from the roof, a tied up Fang with a busted rocket launcher. The boy in black jump to the ground standing in between the Titans.

"Nice work, wouldn't you say?"

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

This is the first Chapter, please no negative remarks, this is my first story, Sorry for it being Short. The others chapters will be longer then this and more exciting. Plus the mysterious teen who save Star and Captured Fang will be revealed.


	2. The Conflict Begins

Chapter 2 The Conflict Begins

"Me?" said the Boy, "Call me somebody who wants to be a Titan. Call me Instinct. Because crime-fighting and saving lives is my basic instinct."

"Dude, Nice to meet you" Beast Boy goes for a high five but Instinct passes him.

"Are you okay?" Instinct ask Starfire.

"I am fine, thanks to you and Robin." Instinct grabs Starfire's hand.

"Good." he replied. He kisses Starfire's hand. Starfire blushed while Robin saw with surprise and jealousy.

The cops came to take Fang to jail. As they pull out, Cyborg approaches Instinct. "Hey man." Instinct didn't hear. He was staring at Starfire talking to Robin. "Hey man!" Cyborg raised his voice, Instinct still didn't respond. "HEY, I TALKING TO YOU!" "Huh, Oh, Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you want?" "I just wanted to know what are your powers?" "Oh, well, my powers are like Robin's, except I actually have powers." Robin angrily approaches Instinct. "What is that suppose to mean?" "Whoa, calm down, I didn't mean to offend you, but what I am trying to say is like you I can kick butt, kung-fu style, and I use gadgets. However, I have powers that Robin don't have." "Like What?" asked Beast Boy. "Well, I have super senses, which means I have improve sight, hearing, smell, taste, and feelings. Plus, I have a special sixth sense that always me to sense things coming my way." He turned his back on Robin to talk to the other Titans. Robin in doubt thinks, _we'll see if he has powers_. He throws a bird-a-rang at him. Instinct grab his staff, turned, and hit the bird-a-rang back catching Robin's cape and dragging him to the wall. Robin was caught by his own bird-a-rang. "Whoa," Beast Boy said in awe, "DUDE! That was awesome. Show me how to do that." The Titans began talking to Instinct as they began to walk back to the tower, leaving Robin on the wall. "Guys!" Robin yelled. Starfire saw him and went to get him unstuck. "Thanks Star. Who does that guy think he is anyway?" "Robin, be not jealous of our new friend. Please. After all, he did save me." "That's true, well, let's head back to the tower."

Back at the tower, Cyborg and BB were playing video games, Raven was reading, and Starfire was taking care of Silky. Robin was giving Instinct a tour of the tower. They then approached Robin's training room. "Check it out Instinct, this is where I train myself to be a better fighter." "Cool." "Hey, how about a little sparring? Let's see what you are made of." "Okay, but don't get mad when I beat you." "Bring It." The Titans hearing them decide to watch. The two were prepare to fight waiting for someone to make the first move. Robin leaped with a swing of his fist. Instinct dodged and chopped him on the back of his neck. Robin fell to the floor. "Is that the best you got, Robin?" Robin got up and kicked and punched with all his might, but Instinct avoid every one. Robin with sweat all over and Instinct without any, stare each other down. "Let's see you avoid my exploding disc." Robin threw four at Instinct and hit him on impact. Robin smiled as Instinct is covered in smoke, but then, the smoke cleared and Instinct was unharmed. "No way, they hit you, how come you not knocked down?" "My costume is made of a fire-proof and bullet-proof fabric." Now mad, Robin jumps kick, but Instinct grabs his foot, spins him to the ground, pulls out a dagger, and caught Robin's cape on the ground with the dagger. Robin struggles to get himself free. "Your beaten, Robin. I win." The Titans impressed follows Instinct out of the room. Robin is still on the floor. "Guys? A little help please." But no one came to help. "Guys! Titans! Help!" He was yelling for awhile, but no one came.

After a few hours, Robin got free and went to find the Titans. Cyborg, BB, and Raven were eating dinner. "Where were you guys!" Robin asked in an angry tone. "Sorry, Rob, Instinct thought you needed to cool down for a bit, so we along with our business?" replied Beast Boy. "I was yelling for help for three hours, and no one came." "Oh, sorry dude," said Cyborg. "Instinct was showing us some cool game tricks and was letting us listen to some cool music." "Where is he now?" "Up on the roof with Starfire." "WHAT!" He then rushed to the door and made his way to the roof. He cracked the door to see Instinct and Starfire talking. He listened in on what they were saying. "…and my home planet is Tamaran. It's on the other side of the galaxy." "Cool, I always wonder if there was intelligent life out there. Then I met you. Not only is there intelligent life, but beautiful ones as well." "Wow, Thank you." Instinct pulled out some paper and began to fold it. Starfire tries to look but can't see over his shoulder, "Ta Da!" He made a paper rose. "Wow!" "To you, dearest Star." Robin looking gets angry at Instinct. _No one calls her Star but me_, he thought. "Starfire, must admit you are an interesting girl, I bet any boy would love to have you as a girlfriend." "Oh, please, Instinct. You are making me blush" Hey, I was wondering, do you and Robin have a relationship going on?" Starfire paused and turned away for a minute. "I'm not sure, he is a complexed person. I am yet to understand his feelings about me whether he loves me or not. Still, a while ago, he did tell the others about me not being his girlfriend. I am concerned whether he means that or not." "If he said that, I doubt he loves you." "What?" He probably sees you as a friend and nothing more." Starfire eyes became watery. "Any normal person will tell you right away their feelings, I bet when you ask him personal questions, he changes the subject." Starfire said with her voice broken, "Yes." "See, that how you know that you are making him feel uncomfortable." "Why does he not tell me himself?" "Guys like him are never to open with their feelings. Robin is the same way." She begins to cry. "But I'm not like that Star, I am not afraid to tell you the truth and my feelings for you. I expressed it in my own way, but giving you a paper rose. I hardly give it to any girl. I give it to ones I believe are special, and your one of them." "How many more were there?" "None." Starfire looks into Instinct's eyes and felt a love flow threw her. The two move closer together to kiss. Robin shocked saw the love of his life kiss some stranger hero. When they finished, Instinct said, "Let go inside and crash for the night. I'll tuck you in." The two approached the door Robin was behind. Robin quickly hid as they came by. Robin, with a red look in his eye wanted revenge.

That night, as the Titans slept. Robin snuck out of his room and approached Instinct slepping on the couch. He pulls his covers to see Instinct wasn't there. "What!" Then he heard an engine noise. He looked out the window to see Instinct riding his motorcycle. "My bike, where is he going?" He went to the garage and followed him on his spare motorcycle. He kept a distance from him so he can follow him without being seen. Instinct drove into an alleyway where Robin got off his bike to investigate. He saw Instinct talking to two shadowy figures. One big and one small. "Is everything going according to plan?" said the tall figure. "Everything is happening like I said it would. Soon, it won't be long until Starfire, no longer loves Robin and leaves. Then I will distract the other Titans, and Jump City will be yours." "Good," said the small figure. Robin almost recognized the voice. _Can it be? _He thought. Then out of the shadows...Kitten and Killer Moth. "And once Robby-Poo is all broken-hearted and distracted. He will be under my arms and the city will be ours. Isn't that right daddy?" "Yes Kitten. This is a glorious day for Killer Moth." "Don't forget, I want the remains of the Teen Titans. Slade offered a big bounty on any defeated Titan." "Of course, Instinct. After all you deserve it." said Killer Moth. "I got to tell the others," robin said to himself. But then , two daggers came and caught Robins gloves and pinned him to the wall. "I thought you know me by now Robin, I can't be snuck-up on, not with my super senses. Kitten's eyes just glowed. "Hi Robby-Poo, did you miss me?" "No, I didn't" he said unenthuisastically. We will take care of Robin. Go back to the tower and do you job." said Killer Moth. "Right, bye Robin, I'll kiss Starfire goodnight for you." Robin angrily tries to get himself free while Instinct pulls away.

"Now, Robin, what to do with you?"

Robin is captured, Starfire is having mixed emotions, and the Titans are clueless. Will they save the day find out in Chapter 3: Happily Ever After? I hate to leave anyone in suspense but I think it is fun this way. See the last chapter very soon.


	3. Happily Ever After?

Chapter 3 Happily Ever After?

Robin is in control of Kitten, Killer Moth is about to take over Jump City, and the Titans new friend has a dark side. Poor clueless Titans, what is going to happen?

Starfire woke up as if she had a bad dream about Robin. Question were running through her mind. _Does Robin really think of her as a friend? Were they meant to be? What about Instinct?_ All these and more rushed through her head. She was worried he heart is playing with her emotions. She turned to Silky who was still sleeping. She remembered the time she got to keep Silky. Robin said no at first, but then he said yes. Which made her wonder, _if he grown accustom to silky, will he do the same for love_. Starfire is so confused how to feel. She pulled out her scrapbook, looking at the pictures in it. The dance at the prom, the balcony on Tamaran, the Ferris wheel, Robin and her stranded on the strange alien planet, their first meeting on earth. She remembered the fun her and Robin had. She knew, right then what she had to do.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy woke up seeing Instinct making breakfast. "Hey guys, you hungry? I made eggs, and don't worry Beast Boy. I made tofu for you." "Sweet." Beast Boy grinned. They sat down and ate. Instinct in his mind are already contemplating their demise in his head. And he knows with Robin out of the way, the rest will fall like dominoes. Starfire enters with a song in her heart. "Good morning, My Friends. Isn't this a glorious morning?" "Someone is in a good mood." said Cyborg. "Yes, my friends, I am the one in a good mood, because I am in love." _Perfect_ Instinct though with a grin on his face. "Where is Robin?" asked Starfire. "Yeah," said Cyborg. "He is usually the first one up making breakfast." "He went to the gym to train." said Instinct. "That's strange," said Beast Boy, "He usually train in his training room. Why did he go to the gym?" "He said something about not disturbing anyone." Replied Instinct. They just continued eating like it's a normal day.

Meanwhile, Robin wakes up in a room filled with cages full of moths. He is strapped to a chair and his gadgets are taken away from him. A door opens and two figures moves toward the boy wonder. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacy." Kitten said. "Kitten, what a surprise," he said unethustically, "you never learn do you?" "I know this, your girlfriend won't save you, because she is in love with a hero you can never be." "You and your dad are crazy to think I will let you get away with this, I will eventually escape and save the day." "Not this time," kitten pulls out a remote, "these moths are flesh-eaters. Programmed by my dad to eat any Titan. If you don't co-operate with us then, these guys will eat you to the bone, and I hate to lose you Robby-Poo. Now let me feed you breakfast, OR ELSE!" Robin had no choice but to obey. Killer Moth grabs Robin's Communicator and calls Instinct. "Instinct here." "Proceed with phase 2 of the plan." "Yes sir." "Oh, daddy, I'm finally glad, you got me Robin, he is just the sweetest boy." "Anything for my Kitten. Now for phase 2. The Teen Titans will be distracted from the cities cries for help by going to a concert to see a loud rock band in a sound-proof hall. By the time they respond, it will be too late. I will rule the city. Bwaa hahahahahahahaha!"

Instinct approached the four Titans with a smirk on his face. "Comrades, I just scored tickets to one of the biggest shows in Jump City, and I want all of you to have them. I got four tickets, one for each of you. This is my way of saying thanks for being friends with me." "Dude," said Beast Boy, "This is awesome, let's go." "No thanks," said Raven in her usual tone. "Come on Rae," BB said. "you don't want to stay inside and read all day." "Yes, I do. Beside, who is going to watch the city while we are away." "Don't worry Raven, I, instinct will make it my sworn duty to watch the city with my two eyes to bring justice and safety. Have fun. Consider it your day off." "Cool, lets go." Beast Boy and Cyborg drags Raven with them. Instinct turns and sees Starfire still sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Star, aren't you going with your friends?" "No, I am waiting for Robin to get back from the gym." "He will be gone for a while. He said he is training to take on Slade." "I will wait as long as it takes." "Star, remember our talk on the roof last night?" "Yes, but I know deep down, he loves me. He has been there through the good and bad times. You help me realized how much I love him. Now I will wait until he comes through those doors and tell him how much I love him." "I can give him the message just go with your friends." "No, it will be more special if I told him myself." I let him know, Star, now go!" His voice was growing. "No." "Star," he said getting angrier, "your friends would like you to go." "Do not, raise you voice at me." Instinct walk to Starfire and pull her off the couch. "Go Now!" "Instinct, what are you doing?" "STARFIRE, IF YOU KNOW WHAT GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL LEAVE, NOW." "Friend you are hurting my arm, stop it." Instinct pushes Starfire to the ground. She has a fear in her eyes. She is all alone with Instinct.

Killer Moth prepares his assault on the city while the Titans are away. Kitten is pampering Robin with much un-needed attention. "Face-it Robby-Poo, you can't escape. Soon my dad will control the city, then the world, will be ours for the taking." "Now, my minions of terror and fear, flatten this city!" The moths fly off and begins their rampage. At the tower, Starfire struggles with Instinct. She looks out the window to see the moth heading toward the city. "Instinct we got to save the city." "WE,…don't need to do anything, your not leaving this tower, alive." Starfire realizes Instincts true side. "You are no friend, you work for the Killer Moth." "Yes, yes, your right." "And where is Robin?" "With Kitten and Killer Moth of course, but you won't be able to save him, unless you get threw me." Starfire gets up and tries to fly through the window, but Instinct, grabs her by the foot. She tries shooting Starbolts but they don't hurt him. Then she notice his hair is vulnerable, so she shoot her eye beams and fried his hair. Yelling, Instinct tends to his burned hair, but lets go of Starfire. She flew off to save Robin.

Killer Moth believes he is triumphed in his victory, he proceeds with phase 3 of his plan. "Now that the Titans are distracted, my babies will finish them off." He opens the cage door to release the flesh-eating moths. "Now, go find the Titans and devour them." The moth flew to their mission. Kitten is still with Robin who is getting sick with all the attention he is getting from Kitten. "I'll be back Robby-Poo." "I can barely wait for you to return." said Robin sarcastically. As Kitten left, Starfire snuck behind Robin. "Robin?" "Star, is that you?" He couldn't see strap to the chair. "Yes." "Star, thank goodness, get me out." With a couple of Starbolts, Robin was free. He grab his gear. "Robin, I must tell you something." "Not now, we got to stop those moths." Starfire grabbed Robin and turned him around. "No I have to tell you now. Robin, ever since I came to Earth, you have shown me nothing but care and concern. For it you were my friend, but I feel something more than a friendship. Robin, I…" **_BANG!_** An explosion close to where they were standing. "Get away, from my man." Kitten had a rocket launcher aimed at Starfire. "I'll get her, Starfire." He threw a freezing disc and froze Kitten. Killer Moth turned and he was hit by a freezing disc. "got them both," Robin said, "Now Star, what were you going to tell me." "Robin, I…" "Love Me?" Starfire pause for a moment, then just nodded. "I know, because I love you." Starfire and Robin came closer and closer together and shared their first kiss. When they finished, Robin just said "Wow!" Starfire gave a small giggle. "Now, lets save our friends." "Right!" NOT SO FAST TITANS!" a voice surprised them. It was Instinct.

"Your friends are as good as moth food." Both Starfire and Robin were prepared to fight. "Star," Robin said, "I want you to try and stop the moths from reaching the others, I'll fight Instinct." "But Robin…" "Do you love me?" "Yes." "Then trust me." Starfire nodded and flew off to rescue her friends.

Robin and Instinct were staring each other down as they prepared for battle. Starfire was prepared for the moths arrival. Instinct made the first kick, Robin countered. Starfire was hitting every moth with her Starbolts. Instinct and Robin fought there hardest. Each one seemed equally skilled, but no matter what, Instinct never tired. "There's got to be something I can do, but what?" Instinct was approaching Robin. Robin got his bird-a-rangs and tossed them at him. Instinct knocked all but one back at Robin. "Face it, I am the better man." The last bird-a-rang flew right into Instincts shoulder and ripped it, revealing, machine parts. "He a robot." He knew how to beat him. He tossed an electro-disc but Instinct dodged it. "You missed!" "OR DID I?" The disc blew up sending electricity through-out Instinct's body. Instinct took too much electricity, overloaded, and exploded. Robin stood over the machine. "Your beaten, Instinct, I won." Robin found the controls to the moths and deactivated it. Starfire who was soon surrounded by moths felt the weight off the world off her shoulders as the moths changed to normal. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg came out of the concert seeing the remains of a great battle. "Whoa," said BB. "What's buggin' this town?" "Beast Boy," Raven and Cyborg groaned.

The cops put Killer Moth, Kitten, and the pieces of Instinct into their truck and drove off. "So Instinct was a robot created by Killer Moth?" asked BB. "I'm not sure too advanced for Killer Moths technology." "Man, he was cool when he didn't try to kill us." said Cyborg. Raven turned to Starfire, "Hey, Starfire, Aren't you upset?" "No, for my true love is, and always will be Robin, _my_ hero." "I love you too, Star." Beast Boy got up and said, "Okay, no more lovey-dovey, for now. Let's get pizza." "Okay but no vegetarian," said Cyborg. "Dude, you need your greens." "Guys," interrupted Robin, "Let's get our usual." "Alright." they both answered. It seems like it's going to be a bright future for the Teen Titans.

**THE END**

"**OR IS IT?"**

Down the road, the police truck is turned over and is on fire. A shadowy figure emerges and views Jump City with one thing on his mind. Revenge. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"


End file.
